fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Snag-D
This is a yugioh story with Snag Monsters and it is set in a desert with turbo duels with the main protagonist named Wes Kaizen. Episode 1: Desert Warriors Part 1 At the hideout of the Snag 'Ems, the ruthless and thievious duel gang around the desert areas as they're known as the Marauders of the Heat, Wes took a Snag Monster card called Uni-Horned Dragon. The leader of the Snag 'Ems nicknamed Mortar was furious with Wes' escaped with a explosion of their base of operations and said, "Somehow that kid knows our hideout, find him." ---- Stopping by at Rusty 7 mobile tavern, Wes parked his dueling hoverbike, a duel runner, and entered for a usual glass of milk. Everyone in the tavern looked at him like he was a new guy, a dueling stranger. "So Wes, the usual," said the bartender. "Yes," said Wes, "But I want some information about this card." Then Wes pulls out Uni-Horned Dragon and shows it to the Bartender. "Hmm, well by the looks of it, you took that pricey card from the Snag 'Ems but unfortunately if it was from the Waste Patrols of Silverclad City, you will be in big trouble," said the Bartender. "Waste Patrols?" said Wes. "Yes, the finest of desert security, for some reason, Silverclad has been taking prisoners, I don't know why," said the Bartenders. "Don't worry, I won't let them," said Wes. "And I won't let you... take my card with a bang," said Mortar from behind with three grunts with him. The others inside the mobile tavern escaped before there were some trouble. "So this is the big number of the turbo dueling legacy huh, what a pathetic excuse to duel with, after all, I'm more experienced with Snag Monsters that you were," said Mortar. Then Wes grins and said, "Alright, you want a duel, then let's." They head outside of the Rusty 7 to ground duel and Mortar said, "So here's my deal, you give back Uni-Horned Dragon if I win, you win, you can keep it." "So, that's a ante," said Wes. "Yes, and for taking my Snag Monster, I'll be taking my first move," said Mortar. "Done," said Wes. Then both yelled, "Let's duel." (Wes' LP: 4000/Mortar's LP: 4000) "Like I said, it's my first move," said Mortar drawing his card and then declared, "I summon Obnoxious Magician in attack mode." Then a crazy mustached, thin-bodied magician appeared wielding a wand (ATK 900/LV2) "But my turn isn't over just yet, you see my magician can steal a card from your hand as my own," said Mortar. "Whoa, I see you're serious about your Snag Monsters being taken into others' hands," said Wes. Then Obnoxious Magician takes a card from Wes' hand and Mortar reveals it, it was the Necroborn spell card. "Well, you won't be needing Necroborn," said Mortar, "cause now I have what you need." ---- "Ha, you don't need this special summoning card cause now I have it," said Mortar. "No, why so," said Wes. "Well for right now no questions needed, I'll set 1 card face-down and end my turn," said Mortar. "Good, now it's my turn," said Wes drawing his card, "I summon Swift Striker in attack mode." Then a bandit-like swordsman appeared wielding a red sword (ATK 1800/LV4). "Attack Swift Striker with Red Sword Slash," said Wes. Then Swift Striker attacks Obnoxious Magician but Mortar activates his trap. "I activate the Damage Payment trap," said Mortar, "now by paying 500 life points I take no battle damage and my monster is not destroyed." (Mortar's LP: 4000 --> 3500) Obnoxious Magician isn't destroyed by Swift Striker's attack. "Fine by me, I set 2 face-downs and end it from there," said Wes. "Ha my turn," said Mortar drawing his card then his eyes widen with amazing as he drew a favorite card, "you fool, just because you have my most powerful dragon doesn't mean you can use it to your will." "Why so," said Wes. "Because by doing so I activate one of my favorite spells, behold, Snag Steal," said Mortar." "What," said Wes, "you're planning to snag summon instantly, by stealing back your monster." "Exactly, now Snag Steal, special summon my ultimate beast from his side," said Mortar, "Come on out, Uni-Horned Dragon." Then appearing to the field is a purplish brown unicorn-horned dragon giving a fierce roar (ATK 2500/LV 5) "Now for its special ability," said Mortar. ---- "You see Wes, you stolen my monster and Snag'Ems and specializeds in these kind of monsters, let me show you how its done," said Mortar, "Use your power, Unicorn Drain." Then all of sudden, Swift Striker's ATK becomes 1500 less (Swift Striker's ATK: 1800 --> 300). "Wait, what just happened," said Wes. "Now my mighty beast," said Mortar, "Attack with Unicorn Thunder Charge." Then Swift Striker was destroyed by Uni-Horned Dragon's attack and Wes took damage (Wes' LP: 4000 --> 1800). "Mortar, this isn't over yet until the last card is drawn," said Wes. TO BE CONTINUED. Episode 2: Desert Warriors Part 2 The duel continues with Wes controling 2 face-downs and Mortar controling Uni-Horned Dragon. Category:Fan Fiction